


In my head

by CarrieAnne_and_Keanu_Shipper



Category: mental illness - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieAnne_and_Keanu_Shipper/pseuds/CarrieAnne_and_Keanu_Shipper
Summary: Just a thing about mental illness





	In my head

Tight chest.  
An unread message from a friend one million miles away.  
Don't bother replying now, he'll be annoyed.  
Am I crying?  
I don't know any more.  
I can't feel a thing.  
Everything hurts.  
I'm numb.  
I'm in pain.  
I need someone.  
No one cares.  
Who is this person.  
I stopped being me when I was 12.  
Is my face dirty? Or is it just dried tears?  
He's online, message him, you need him.  
He's busy, don't do it.  
Love yourself.  
Who is there to love?  
Disocciate.  
Hours watching YouTube.  
These people saved me.  
They don't know who I am.  
You'll never meet them.  
You'll kill yourself before you meet your best friend of four years.  
He saved you too.  
You'll never tell him in person how much he means to you.  
You annoy him anyway.  
You don't matter.  
Don't eat.  
Eat the pain away.  
You ate, how disgusting.  
Crying on the bathroom floor.  
Talk to someone.  
No.  
Talk to someone.  
Never.  
Talk. To. Someone.  
They don't care.  
No one will ever care.  
Just kill yourself.  
Kill yourself.  
Kill yourself.  
No.  
You're worthless.  
Useless.  
No one will love you.  
You'll die alone.  
Speed up the process.  
I haven't eaten in two days.  
Couldn't even finish high school.  
You can't go out in public.  
You'll panic.  
You'll cry.  
Don't show emotions.  
Don't be weak.  
You can't be weak.  
Dont.  
You can't do anything right.  
Give up.


End file.
